Sayonara, Shin Yunalesca....
by Parasite Lin
Summary: Kimari learns of an unexpected rival.... This tells how Yuna got that blue braid in her hair.


"Sayonara, Shin Yunalesca...." by Lin Raimondo  
  
Author's Note: It's Final Fantasy X, baby, yeah! I plan on purchasing this  
game when I'm in Japan in July.... or maybe not. I just read in the news  
today about the Sphere System and the composers of the soundtrack... yuck.  
At any rate, here's the fanfic. Enjoy, have fun, yadda, yadda, yadda.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kimari! I need to talk to you!" I heard her voice as she walked behind  
me. I knew it was her; I've heard her voice ever since the day she was  
born. I remember her cries of joy as she came into this world. That warm   
smile, those beautiful green and blue eyes, the short, brown hair; she   
was nearly perfect. However, something- or someone- was missing.  
  
Her mother.  
  
It has always saddened me whenever her father has mentioned to her face  
that she reminds him of his dead wife; I don't like to see her frown. She  
said, time and time again, whenever he mentioned her resemblence to her   
mother: "Daddy, I never saw her; alive, that is."  
  
She was lucky to be alive, as well. When her mother was going into labor  
with her, the village doctor was out of town and Lulu had to help me  
deliver her. Lulu was merely a baby herself; only about four at the time,   
while I was ten. Lulu was cheerful back then; now she's a mere shadow of  
her former self. The brown-haired girl's mother died as she gave the last   
push and her daughter came into the world. Lulu and I cried both tears  
of joy and sadness; a new summoner had been born, but, because of this,   
one had died. Why am I thinking of this now? What might be happening?  
  
"Kimari!" She tugged on my shoulder.  
  
I turned around, "What is it, Lady Yuna?"  
  
She placed her hands on her head, "My father has requested that someone  
else protect me while we travel."  
  
"Aren't you, Lulu, and I enough?"  
  
She folded her hands in front of her. "Apparently not for my dad."  
  
"Who is this person he needs so badly?"  
  
"A man named Tidus. I haven't seen him, yet. He's supposed to arrive  
in town tomorrow. He's a foreigner."  
  
"A foreigner? Why someone who's not even of our own country?!"  
  
"I don't know. My father says he's experienced with a sword."  
  
"Is that all? My blue magic can best any broadsword in combat."  
  
"I know, but...." She drifted off.  
  
"Yes, Yuna?"  
  
"I've heard rumors that father's trying to fix me up with this man Tidus."  
  
My eyes flared up. "W-what?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kimari. I needed to tell you."  
  
"What will happen to us?"  
  
"I don't know, but, I don't think we can keep this a secret any longer."  
  
A secret, I thought. Oh, yes, our secret.  
  
I placed her in my arms. "If they can see the love in our eyes, then they  
shall understand."  
  
"Kimari.... my father wouldn't approve. Lulu would feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Lulu would be fine with hearing it, I'm sure. Your father, however, might  
banish me from the village."  
  
I felt a fresh tear fall onto my shoulder. "Kimari... we need to think of  
something... but what?"  
  
An idea clicked in my head. "Yuna, come into my cabin. I know just what  
we'll do."  
  
I turned east towards my private cabin. She held my hand as she followed.  
I opened the door and walked to the drawer where I hold my tools. I pulled  
out my scissors and took my hand away from Yuna's.  
  
"Kimari! What are you doing?!" Yuna cried in horror.  
  
"Trust me." I cut one of the braids of my hair and placed it on the counter.  
I took some string and fastened it to the strands of light blue, then  
turned to Yuna's face.  
  
"This will take a second," I said. I worked quickly and after about five  
minutes, it was done.  
  
"Here's a mirror," I pointed to the one on the other side of the room.  
She walked over, and smiled. She ran to hug me.  
  
"Kimari! Oh, this is perfect!" She kissed me as we held each other in  
our arms. 


End file.
